SnK no Kaidan
by luvninosama
Summary: Hanji got an idea how to surprise the stoic heichou


Title: SnK no Kaidan

Genre: Supranatural

Disclaimer: SnK is not mine!

Rating: K+

Warning! OOCness, mild violence, and corny ghost story

Summary: Hanji got an idea how to surprise the stoic heichou

My first challenge fic, requested by **Faye Calderon**

Enjoy~

**SnK no Kaidan**

"Eld, ruang makan. Gunther, kamar tidur. Oluo, gudang 3DMG. Petra, dapur. Eren, koridor," perintah Levi pada anak buahnya.

"Siap!" jawab anak buahnya patuh. Mereka langsung pergi menuju tempat yang sudah ditugaskan.

Seperti biasa Levi menyuruh anak buahnya untuk membersihkan _base camp_ mereka. Dia tidak tahan dengan debu-debu yang sudah mulai menumpuk kembali di semua bagian di kastil tempat mereka tinggal. Dia membuat catatan dalam hati kalau dia harus segera membuat jadwal piket siapa yang harus membersihkan apa setiap hari agar kastil ini selalu bersih.

"Oi, kuso-megane! Jangan kira kau bisa bermalas-malasan di sini. Kau bersihkan loteng!" geram Levi

"Eeeh~ aku juga harus ikut membersihkan kastil ini?" keluh Hanji. "Aku 'kan hanya akan tinggal di sini sampai seminggu kedepan, aku tamu di..."

"Haaah?" geram Levi sambil mengangkat sapu yang sedang dipegangnya dengan aura mengancam.

"Aku mengerti! Aku akan segera membereskan loteng," sahut Hanji cepat. Dia langsung berdiri dan segera berlari menuju loteng.

Setelah yakin Levi telah berada di luar jarak pendengaran, Hanji menghela napas dalam. "Dasar Levi~ apa ini saat yang tepat untuk bersih-bersih? Aku ingin segera meneliti kemampuan Eren," gumamnya.

Setelah menaiki beberapa set anak tangga, akhirnya Hanji tiba di loteng kastil. Dia membuka pintu loteng dan segera disambut oleh udara yang berdebu.

"Aah, loteng ini benar-benar berdebu. Sebaiknya aku segera mulai membersihkannya," ujar Hanji sambil mengikat kain di sekitar hidungnya. Setelah itu, dia mulai menyapu lantai loteng.

"Hm~ membosankan.. Apa tidak ada hal menyenangkan lain yang bisa dilakukan?" lagi-lagi Hanji bergumam pada dirinya sendiri.

"Ah! Aku punya ide brilian!" serunya setelah beberapa saat berpikir. "Aku yakin yang lain pasti setuju."

* * *

"Haah? Uji keberanian?" tanya Levi. "... kurasa ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk bermain-main. Lagipula, bukannya kau datang kesini untuk bereksperimen dengan kekuatan Eren? Kenapa sekarang tiba-tiba kau mengusulkan uji keberanian?" tanya Levi sambil memandang Hanji curiga.

"Coba kau pikirkan. Sekali-kali bersantai tidak akan membawa efek buruk pada kalian. Bahkan mungkin bisa meningkatkan _mood_ anak buahmu," kata Hanji beralasan.

"..."

"Tidak akan memakan banyak waktu. Paling lama dua atau tiga jam... Aku sudah berbicara dengan anggotamu dan mereka semua setuju," lanjut Hanji lagi.

"... Lalu, apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanya Levi akhirnya.

Hanji bersorak senang dalam hati.

* * *

Setelah Hanji mengatur seluruh persiapan uji keberanian, Levi, Hanji, Eren, Petra, Eld, Gunther, dan Oluo berkumpul di halaman kastil keesokan malamnya. Seluruh sumber cahaya di dalam kastil dipadamkan untuk memberikan kesan seram. Mereka semua berkumpul di depan Hanji yang sedang berdiri di atas sebongkah batu.

"Kuulangi lagi ya~! Pertama-tama kita akan masuk melalui pintu depan, lalu kalian harus masuk ke dalam empat ruangan yang sudah ditentukan. Di dalam setiap ruangan kalian harus mengambil sebuah bola dan memasukkannya ke dalam kantong ini," kata Hanji sambil mengangkat kantong kecil dari kulit. "Ruangan pertama yang harus kalian masuki adalah gudang perlengkapan 3DMG, lalu gudang makanan, lalu kantor Levi, dari situ kalian harus menaiki tangga yang berada di belakang kantor Levi menuju ke loteng. Di sana kalian akan menemukan sebuah pena dan tinta, kalian harus menamai semua bola kalian dengan nama masing-masing. Setelah kalian beri nama, masukkan seluruh bola itu ke dalam kotak kecil yang sudah disediakan. Setiap orang yang sudah selesai harus menyalakan lilin yang sudah disediakan di ambang jendela loteng untuk menjadi sinyal agar orang selanjutnya maju. Setelah itu, kalian harus turun kembali dan berkumpul di kandang kuda di belakang kastil.. Ada pertanyaan?"

"Hanji-san, bagaimana kita menentukan pemenang di permainan ini?" tanya Eren.

"Tidak perlu ada pemenang dalam permainan ini. Kita hanya bermain untuk bersenang-senang," kata Hanji santai.

Semua orang hanya bisa pasrah mendengar jawaban Hanji. Lagipula, sesekali bermain-main seperti ini rasanya seru juga.

"Tidak ada pertanyaan lain? Baiklah, pertama-tama kita harus mengundi urutan masuk setiap orang," kata Hanji ceria sambil mengeluarkan kotak undian.

"Ehm, aku yang pertama," kata Petra.

"Aku kedua," kata Gunther.

"Ketiga," ujar Oluo.

"Keempat," ujar Eld.

"Aku mendapat urutan kelima," kata Hanji melihat kertas undiannya.

"Aku keenam!" sahut Eren.

"... aku terakhir," gumam Levi.

"Baiklaaah ayo kita mulai~!" sahut Hanji bersemangat.

"Uh, ternyata kastil ini agak mengerikan kalau gelap seperti ini ya," ujar Petra tegang.

"Apa kau takut? Ini sih tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan dengan berhadapan langsung dengan titan!" kata Oluo yang lagi-lagi menggigit lidahnya.

"Siapa bilang aku takut?!" sergah Petra.

"Sudahlah kalian berdua," kata Eld berusaha melerai.

Petra membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan perlahan sampai dia berdiri persis di depan pintu masuk kastil.

"Ittekimasu!" sahutnya setelah menelan ludah.

"Ganbatte~ Petra-san!" sahut Eren menyemangati.

Petra pun masuk ke dalam.

**#20 menit kemudian#**

"Oi, kuso-megane! Kau tidak memasang jebakan apapun 'kan?" tanya Levi yang berdiri di sebelah Hanji.

"Hah? Mana mungkin aku memasang jebakan. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Petra terlalu lama berada di dalam," kata Levi sambil mengerutkan alisnya.

"Aah, itu karena kondisi di dalam sangat gelap! Kau jadi sulit membedakan satu ruangan dengan ruangan lainnya. Belum lagi koridor yang semrawut di dalam. Pasti membutuhkan waktu untuk menemukan ruangan yang benar dan jalan masuk ke loteng," kata Hanji beralasan.

Setelah itu, Levi tidak mengatakan apapun lagi. Dia hanya memandang jendela loteng.

"Hei, lihat! Lilinnya sudah dinyalakan!" sahut Hanji sambil menyodok rusuk Levi.

"Aku juga melihatnya kuso-megane," kata Levi sambil meringis. Dia harus menghentikan kebiasaan Hanji yang selalu menyodok tulang rusuknya.

"Petra bahkan melambai pada kita," sahut Hanji sambil membalas lambaian Petra. Dia sepertinya tidak mendengar ucapan Levi padanya.

"Selanjutnya~" teriak Hanji.

**#20 menit selanjutnya#**

"Lihat, Gunther juga selesai pada waktu yang hampir sama dengan Petra," kata Hanji.

"..."

"Kau harus berhenti mengkhawatirkan anak buahmu. Di sini aman, kita tidak akan mati hanya karena permainan uji keberanian," kata Hanji sambil menepuk bahu Levi.

Levi tidak mengatakan apapun tapi semua orang yang ada disitu tahu kalau dia sudah lebih rileks dibandingkan sebelumnya.

* * *

Levi melihat lilin di loteng sudah dinyalakan.

"Sepertinya sekarang giliranku," gumamnya.

Dia lalu berdiri dan melangkah tanpa ragu menuju pintu depan kastil. Di dalam, seperti yang sudah Hanji katakan, sangat gelap karena tidak ada satu pun sumber cahaya. Ditambah lagi, sekarang sudah hampir tengah malam dan di langit bulan tidak tampak karena sedang memasuki tahap bulan baru.

Levi berjalan menyusuri koridor menuju gudang 3DMG dengan meraba-raba dinding kastil. Setelah beberapa saat, akhirnya dia menemukan ruangan itu. Di dalam hanya ada sebatang lilin yang hampir padam. Di dekat lilin terdapat sebuah bola. Levi memasukkan bola tersebut kedalam tas kulit miliknya. Dia segera keluar dari gudang 3DMG. Levi kembali meraba dinding untuk mencari jalan menuju gudang makanan.

"Apa ini?" gumamnya ketika dia merasakan sebuah benda bersandar di dinding.

'Kenapa ada sapu di sini?' pikirnya heran.

Levi meneruskan perjalanannya dan tanpa sadar membawa serta sapu yang tadi ditemukannya. Di tengah jalan menuju gudang makanan tiba-tiba sekilas cahaya, seperti yang berasal dari sebuah lentera, berkelebat di perempatan koridor tidak jauh di depannya. Levi menghentikan langkahnya. Setelah beberapa saat tidak ada lagi hal yang aneh dia meneruskan perjalanannya menuju gudang makanan seolah tidak terjadi apapun. Dia memasukkan bola terakhir yang ada di sana ke dalam tas kulitnya. Ketika Levi membuka pintu gudang makanan, tiba-tiba dua sosok bertutupkan kain putih muncul di depannya.

"Aaargh!" terdengar teriakan kesakitan yang bergema ke seluruh kastil.

BAK. BUK.

"Ouch! Hentikan!"

BAK. BUK.

"Heichou, maafkan kami!" teriak Eld dan Oluo kesakitan ketika Levi masih memukuli mereka dengan gagang sapu yang ditemukannya tadi.

"Aku tahu hal ini akan terjadi. Hanji pasti merencanakan sesuatu. Katakan padanya, untuk kali ini aku akan mengikuti permainannya," kata Levi memandang dingin pada Eld dan Oluo yang terkapar di lantai.

"Mengerti?" tanya Levi pada keduanya.

"Ka.. kami mengerti!" ujar keduanya ketakutan.

Levi membalikkan badannya, dia segera berjalan menuju kantornya.

'Kalau mereka mengacak-ngacak kantorku, mereka akan menyesal pernah mengadakan permainan bodoh ini,' pikir Levi geram.

Levi memasuki kantornya, dia bersyukur mereka tidak mengacak-acak kantornya semua barang masih berada di tempat semula. Dia kemudian mengambil bola yang terletak di atas meja kerjanya. Ketika memasukkan bola tersebut ke dalam kantong kulit miliknya dia mendengar suara di bawah mejanya. Levi menunggu dengan sabar dia sudah siap menghajar siapapun yang keluar dari sana.

"Hei~ chou~" gumam sebuah suara serak dari bawah meja.

"Keluar! Aku tahu kau di situ!" geram Levi.

Kemudia sesosok wanita keluar dari bawah meja. Wanita tersebut mengenakan seragam Chousa-Heidan. Rambut wanita tersebut yang hanya sebatas bahu jatuh sedemikian rupa menutupi sebagian besar wajahnya. Walaupun di keremangan ruang kerjanya Levi tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas warna rambut wanita itu tapi dia sangat yakin kalau yang sedang berakting di depannya ini adalah Petra.

"Hei~ chou~"

"Petra, hentikan! Aku sudah tahu rencana kalian. Katakan pada Hanji, jangan kabur saat aku selesai nanti," kata Levi kemudian berbalik pergi.

Levi melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju loteng. Setelah tiba di loteng, dia melakukan persis seperti yang dikatakan oleh Hanji. Dia menamai seluruh bolanya dan memasukkan semuanya ke dalam kotak kecil yang sudah hampir penuh oleh bola-bola yang lain. Levi menyalakan lilin yang terdapat di ambang jendela. Dia melongokkan kepalanya keluar, dari tempatnya berdiri dia tidak bisa melihat kandang kuda.

"Jadi itu yang dia pikirkan... Tapi aku akan mengikuti permainan ini sampai akhir," gumam Levi.

Levi menuruni tangga dari loteng, dia berjalan menuju pintu belakang yang akan menuntunnya ke kandang kuda.

BAK. BUK.

"Aaaarggg!" lagi-lagi terdengar teriakan yang menggema di seluruh kastil. Kali ini berasal dari perempatan koridor terakhir sebelum pintu belakang.

BAK. BUK. BAK.

"Aaarghh! Heichou, kumohon hentikan!" sahut Gunther sambil berusaha menahan pukulan Levi.

BAK. BUK. BUK.

"Heichou, maafkan aku!" sahut Eren yang sedang ditendangi oleh Levi.

"Kalian ikut aku ke kandang kuda," kata Levi datar.

Eren dan Gunther mengikutinya.

"Sudah kukira tidak ada siapapun di sini," kata Levi ketika mereka sampai di kandang kuda. "Sekarang, antar aku ke tempat berkumpul kalian yang sebenarnya."

"Baik," kata Eren dan Gunther patuh.

Eren dan Gunther pun menunjukkan jalan pada Levi. Setelah beberapa saat, mereka sampai di depan pintu ruang makan.

"Di sini?" tanya Levi dingin.

Eren dan Gunther mengangguk kemudian mereka menepi dari depan pintu agar Levi bisa masuk terlebih dahulu.

Levi membuka pintu lalu...

"Tanjoubi omedetou, Heichou~!"

Levi tidak bisa berkata ataupun bergerak untuk sesaat. Dia hanya berdiri mematung ditempatnya, tangannya masih berada di gagang pintu.

"A.. apa.."

"Levi~ tanjoubi omedetou~" sahut Hanji ceria.

Levi melepaskan pegangannya dari gagang pintu, dia berjalan ke tengah ruangan di mana beberapa meja digabungkan menjadi satu agar dapat menampung berbagai macam makanan.

"Kalian.. apa yang kalian lakukan?" gumamnya.

"Menyiapkan pesta ulang tahun untukmu, tentu saja," jawab Hanji.

"Aku tidak membutuhkannya?!" kata Levi

"Jangan bilang begitu! Anggotamu sudah bersusah payah menyiapkan pesta ini," tegur Hanji.

"Ini pemborosan.. Lihat berapa banyak persediaan makanan yang kalian habiskan hanya untuk malam ini?!" seru Levi.

"Sekali-kali tidak masalah 'kan? Lagipula Erwin akan mengirimkan pasokan lagi untuk kalian minggu depan. Jangan khawatir~ semua sudah kuperhitungkan," kata Hanji menepuk bahu Levi.

"Kami bahkan punya kue ulang tahun di sini," tambah Petra menunjuk sebuah kue di tengah meja.

"..."

Levi menghela napas panjang.

"... Terima kasih kalian sudah menyiapkan pesta ini untukku," kata Levi pada Hanji dan anak buahnya. "... maaf aku sudah memukul kalian," tambah Levi pada Eren, Eld, Gunther, dan Oluo.

"Kami baik-baik saja. Kami tahu kau tidak memukul kami dengan kekuatan penuh," kata Gunther.

"Ya, ini hanya lecet! Bukan masalah besar!" tambah Eren.

"Yaaa~ ayo kita mulai pestanya~" sahut Hanji ceria sambil bertepuk tangan.

* * *

Levi, Hanji, Eren, dan anggota Levi-squad menyantap makanan yang sudah disiapkan. Tidak lama setelah makan terjadi percakapan kecil disana-sini.

"Bagaimana kau tahu kalau hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunku?" tanya Levi pada Hanji.

"Mike yang memberitahuku beberapa hari yang lalu," jawab Hanji.

"Kami kaget ketika Hanji-san memberitahu kami kalau ulang tahunmu tanggal 25 Desember, Heichou. Kami hampir tidak mempunyai waktu menyiapkan pesta ini," kata Petra.

"Ya, ya, benar. Belum lagi persiapan uji keberanian ini," kata Eld.

"Apa yang kalian persiapkan untuk uji keberanian ini? Kalian hanya menggunakan seprai putih untuk menakut-nakutiku. Benar-benar tidak kreatif," kata Levi.

Eren, Eld, Gunther, dan Oluo hanya bisa menggaruk kepala mereka yang tidak gatal. Dalam hati, mereka bersyukur mereka hanya menggunakan seprai putih untuk menakut-nakuti Levi karena kalau lebih dari itu mereka tidak yakin dengan keselamatan hidup mereka. Levi Heichou bersenjatakan sapu ternyata sama mengerikannya dengan ketika dia menggunakan pedangnya.

"Kalian harus mencontoh Petra. Aktingnya benar-benar nyata... lalu cahaya lentera di koridor dekat gudang 3DMG juga cukup membuatku kaget," tambah Levi.

Tiba-tiba suasana hening. Petra dan teman-temannya bertukar pandang.

"Heichou, apa maksudmu?" tanya Petra kebingungan.

"Kau yang berjaga di ruang kerjaku 'kan? Kau keluar dari bawah meja kerjaku dengan wajah tertutup rambut dan suara yang parau. Aku harus memuji aktingmu. Benar-benar terasa nyata," kata Levi.

"Ta.. Tapi Heichou.. Aku tidak pernah keluar dari ruangan ini bersama Hanji-san karena kami harus menyiapkan meja dan lainnya," kata Petra dengan suara bergetar, wajahnya pucat.

"Itu benar Levi, Petra tidak pernah meninggalkan ruangan ini selangkah pun," kata Hanji serius.

"Lalu siapa yang membawa lentera di depan gudang 3DMG?" tanya Levi lagi.

"... tidak ada yang membawa lentera.. lagipula disini tidak ada lentera, Heichou," kata Oluo gemetaran.

Suasana sunyi kembali. Semua orang saling bertukar pandang. Lalu...

"_**GYAAAAAAAAAAA!**_"

**~Oshimai~**

Waai~ fic tercepat yang pernah aku tulis, cuma tiga jam *feel accomplished*

Ini birthday fic untuk Heichou-san (walaupun agak terlambat) sekaligus challenge fic aku yang pertama yaaay~ gimana **Faye Calderon**? Bebas dari BL kan? Hahahah :p

Maaf kalau ceritanya kurang serem karena pengarang tiba-tiba ketakutan sendiri pas nulis cerita ini orz *FYI, cerita ini based on true story jadi pas nulisnya aku takut sendiri dan ga bisa ngedeskripsiin dengan jelas huhuhu TT_TT *senjata makan tuan*

Oh ya, bagi yang penasaran.. Kaidan itu artinya ghost story..

Jangan lupa review :3

Jya mata aimashou~


End file.
